


Looking at the Sky

by alphaesque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of Jennifer's backstory, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaesque/pseuds/alphaesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’s worse than being killed by someone you love, Kali? Someone who trusts you with their life only to have you be the one to take it from them and then watch you as you walked away?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> “If you let yourself love a wild thing. You’ll end up looking at the sky." 
> 
> I'm going to flood the Kali/Allison tag mostly because Kali will probably die soon and I just love her so much ok.
> 
> [shortfic]

"You left her for dead, Kali. Face slashed, body mauled beyond recognition." Allison is sitting cross-legged on the couch, hands folded in her lap, eyes trained on the tiny scars on her knuckles. Their plan had worked, with Jennifer and Deucalion gone, off licking their wounds somewhere, the twins and Kali remain in Beacon Hills tentatively as Scott considers whether or not he can trust them despite their help.

Kali doesn’t look at her, doesn't tear her gaze away from where the raindrops race down the windowpane. Allison thinks she knows her answer anyways. “I did what I had to do."

She doesn't cry but that doesn't make her feel any less like her stomach isn't made of lead. "What’s worse than being killed by someone you love, Kali? Someone who trusts you with their life, only to have you be the one who forcibly takes it from them as they watch  _you walk away?_ ”

"Allison," she turns to her and the look on her face has Allison feeling like she’s going to be reunited with the chinese food Kali brought over for dinner. “You knew what I was- who I was- and what I was capable of. Don't forget that."

"Of course I did," Allison wants to touch her but she knows Kali's skin would burn her if she tried. “I’ve always known and I’ve accepted it. I've accepted all of _you_. But what happened with Jennifer-"

“ _Julia_." Kali snaps and something clicks into place.

"You loved her, didn’t you?" she looks away from her, shoulders slumped- only Allison can’t tell if it’s out of guilt or misplaced anger. “That’s why you couldn’t go back and finish it."

Kali stares at her for a long time, dark eyes unblinking, a storm of emotions that Allison no longer believes she’ll be able to weather. Kali doesn't answer and the cup in her hand shatters into tiny reflective pieces all over the floor.

Allison stares down at the broken pieces of Kali’s reflection and then over to the woman herself. “You still love her." there's a sharp clap of thunder that covers the sound of her heart dropping soundly to the floor; white lightning flashes and masks the glimmer of tears into something meaner- something less weak, less dependant on the other woman's trust and (maybe subconsciously but never intentionally) her heart.

The front door closes with a quiet click; an answer given as the clouds begin to break and the storm passes on.

It wasn't just that Kali couldn't kill Julia; it was that she could never let her go.


End file.
